


Wizards Don't Get Mad, They Get Even

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Not Britpicked, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walks in on his lover with another. He decides to get revenge with the help of Lucius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards Don't Get Mad, They Get Even

"Finished," Harry sighed with a smile. He turned to his lifesaver with a smile. "Thank you so much Remy. I could have gotten this ready for our one year anniversary without you."

"I'm glad I was able to be of assistance." Remus smiled warmly. He looked at his muggle style watch. "I better get going. Severus should be here in a few minutes."

Harry gifted Remus with a hug before the werewolf left. He knew the older man was supposed to meet his younger lover Bill Weasley, and didn't want to be the reason that he was late, even if the red head was very understanding.

~~

Harry sat on the sofa, doing his best to look alluring. A few minutes passed and there was still no Severus. Harry didn't worry. He had never told Severus a certain time to be home. Severus just usually came home around the same time each day. Harry stayed how he was. Minutes ticked by and there was still no potions master. Harry began to get worried, wondering if something bad had happened to his lover. He decided to search for the cynical man.

As Harry left Spinner's End, he thought about the past. After Voldemort killed Sirius in his fifth year, Harry drew on the anger and shot the killing curse at the Dark Lord. Afterwards, Dumbledore told him about the horcruxs. He methodically destroyed each one, so Voldie couldn't come back again. After it was officially over, he went into a deep depression, blaming himself for his beloved godfather's untimely death. That's when he and Remus got closer, the werewolf becoming the father figure that Harry never got the chance to have. Harry had thought Remus and Tonks would get together and it was surprising when it was Remus and Bill Weasley. Bill had partial lycanthropy from when he protected Harry from Fenir Greyback, so they fit well together. Severus and Harry had become tentative friends so they could work together to destroy the horcruxs. On Harry's part, that developed into more. Remus had convinced him to be honest and tell Severus how he felt. It took badgering and annoying the older man, but they have been together for a year. Now Harry was trying to find the grumpy man to celebrate the year.

Harry remembered Severus saying something about being at Draco's. The blond aristocrat was an apprentice under Severus. Harry still didn't like him, but for his love's sake, he was civil…even if Draco didn't return the same courtesy. The raven-hair apparated to just outside of Draco's loft. The manor wouldn' be his until his father was ready to give it up.

He knocked, but no one answered. He tried the knob and the door opened. Harry realized that if they were in the potion lab, it was very easy to miss a knock. He'd been here once before and didn't remember where the lab was located. He made his way through the surprisingly modest loft. It's not something you'd expect a Malfoy to have. He finally came to a room where he heard movement, but he didn't think it was the lab. There was no answer when he knocked, so he cautiously opened the door. What he saw made instant tears come to his eyes.

Draco Malfoy and his Sev, HIS Sev, were in a heated embrace with tongues dueling and hands roaming. His magic started to crackle around him, alerting the bed occupants. Severus darted off of the bed away from the pompous blond.

No one said anything until Draco had the nerve to let out a chuckle. "What's wrong Potty? Are you upset about your boyfriend fucking me and enjoying it? I vowed to myself I would get you and I did."

Harry acted like he hadn't even spoken and moved to the silent potions master. "Why? And on our anniversary?"

Draco was the one to answer, as if he was the one being addressed. "You actually think it was the first time? You really are naïve Potty."

Again, Harry only saw the potions master, who thankfully showed guilt. "So, this wasn't the first time." It wasn't a question. Draco moved to retort, but was silence by wandless, silent magic coming from the savior of the wizarding world. "Severus, you will listen to me and stay quiet. Do you realize how many men come on to me and say I could do better than a grouchy, greasy git whose work is more important them I am? Very attractive men that I've been tempted to agree with on more than one occasion. I never went to them in the end though…because I was in love with you. You threw it all away though, just for some quick shags with an arrogant bully who's still living in his Hogwarts' days, someone who's probably shagging others while he's shagging you, someone who did it just to hurt me, and someone who could never love you like I do." Harry was able to keep his composure throughout his speech, but tears were starting to peak out from under his closed eyelids. "It's over. Do not contact me. I'll send Dobby to get my things." Harry turned on his heels, without bothering to remove the silencing spell on Draco.

~~

Harry felt his blood boiling and didn't know where to go. He was afraid of apparating without a clear destination in his mind. He was tempted to go to Remus for comfort. Although he knew both Bill and Remus would understand and wouldn't mind, he didn't want to ruin their date.

Just then, his stomach let itself be known. He thought of the wasted anniversary dinner and apparated to the Three Broomsticks for a bite to eat.

Although he was hungry, he could barely stomach the meal he ordered. He felt more like throwing it up. As tears began to gather, he once again thought of Remus, his surrogate father/godfather. He knew Remus would not mind him busting up the date. He would probably be angry that Harry didn't come to him with his hurt. With the resolve to find the older man, he got up to leave when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blond man brushing ashes off his impeccable outfit. It was Lucius Malfoy. Like Draco, Lucius was an arrogant aristocrat. Unlike Draco, Lucius wasn't an annoying git who lived in the past and kept school yard grudges alive, at least not as far as Harry could tell.

A brilliant idea came to Harry and he knew he could get even. Not only was Lucius Draco's father, but he was also Severus' closest friend. Although Harry felt no attraction for Draco, he knew he would not have the same problem with Lucius. The Malfoy patriarch had a muscled build that he knew would be hard if it was pressed against his own lithe body. The long blond hair looked soft and the grey eyes were cold and held little emotion. All together, the entire package made Harry shiver in delight.

Harry wasn't exaggerating when he told Severus there were guys that hit on him on a constant basis. Lucius was one of those guys. He never actually approached Harry out of respect for his friendship with Severus, but Harry had caught the other man staring at him appreciatively on more than one occasion; also, Harry had seen Lucius adjust his slacks more than once.

Harry did not want to use the man for revenge, like Draco had used Severus. He didn't want to sink to the boy's level and hurt Lucius. Luckily, the raven-hair knew Lucius was known for one-night stands with young men, so he could make it clear at the begging that's all he wanted. He definitely deserved a little fun after his relationship ending the way it did.

With his mind made up, the savior sauntered over to where Lucius had sat down for a meal. Lucius' eyebrows rose at seeing who it was.

"Hello Lucius."

"Harry. What may I do for you?"

"I'm going to cut to the point. I could try to sound sexy and alluring, but I won't for two reasons. Number one, I don't know how to. Number two, I don't have that kind of time or patience. I want one night of fun and pleasure with you. Just one night, so I can forget all of my worries and troubles."

Lucius' lip twitched. "What about my dear friend Severus?"

Harry wasn't able to hide the scowl. "Cheaters have no say in their ex-lover's sex lives."

"Who?"

Harry didn't have to ask what he meant. "Draco."

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "Is that the only reason you are approaching me? Because it was my son?"

"Lucius," Harry drawled. "I've seen you looking at me. I know you're interested. I've been attracted to you, but I hold fidelity high up on my list of morals. Now I'm no longer attached. We can both get our mutual attraction out of our systems with no strings attached and I can get revenge on both Draco and Severus. Where's the bad?"

Lucius smirked. "You're very spiteful. I like it." Harry smiled and Lucius continued. "Let's go." The blond had not had a chance to order food, so right away, the flooed together to Malfoy Manor, straight into Lucius' study. Lucius, being the only one with the ability to apparate within the manor, grabbed Harry and side-apparated to a bedroom that held a luxurious bed with satin sheets.

Lucius' mouth connected to Harry's in passion, tongues battling for dominance which Lucius easily won. Lucius broke contact long enough to grab his wand and vanish all of their clothes, except Harry's boxers. Harry chuckled. "I didn't realize you went commando."

Lucius smirked. "Easier access." Lucius pulled Harry in and again, their lips connected.

Harry's hands danced around Lucius' back and moaned at the feel of the hard muscles working as Lucius thrust his groin against Harry's still covered cock.

They ended up on the bed, Lucius' body hovering. The steel grey eyes were foggy with desire as the blond lavished bites and kisses onto Harry's exposed neck, enjoying the tiny mewl.

As their lips found purchase with each other once again, Harry's hands roamed downward, before they found their prize. Gripping the cock, Harry rubbed it firmly, giving it long, steady strokes. Lucius hissed in pleasure. Lucius' kisses trialed down. He paid particular attention to both nipples before continuing. Harry lost the erection and decided to hold onto the blond hair. Lucius' tongue dipped in and out of his navel. The boxers were reached, and quickly they were gone. Lucius swallowed Harry's engorged cock all the way, causing Harry to cry out in surprise. Lucius definitely had a talented mouth. He licked and nibbled at exactly right place, quickly bring Harry to his orgasm. Lucius always backed off so he didn't actually reach it, driving Harry nearly insane.

Harry had enough foreplay. He sat up and flipped them so Lucius was on his back. "Lube?" The amused blond indicated the case by the bed. Reaching for it, Harry quickly uncapped it. Sitting at the foot of the bed, well aware of his audience, he stretched himself. He whimpered as he struck his own prostrate with nimble fingertips. From his hooded eyes, he saw Lucius stroke his leaking cock. He couldn't wait for it to be in him. When it was deemed he was stretched enough, he lathered the lube on the impressive erection. Lucius was still on his back, so Harry straddled him and gently eased it into his stretched hole. Lucius let out a groan at the tight heat. Giving Harry a hand, Lucius had the younger man riding his cock at a furious pace. Each time, the cock pushed against his highly sensitized prostrate, sending a myriad of feelings throughout Harry's body. Harry touched himself as he was continuingly lifted up and brought crashing down. He came in hot spurts within a few minutes. Lucius continue to batter his prostrate and finally came.

Harry, feeling boneless, laid his head on the hard, muscled chest; Lucius' arms wrapped securely around him. He had loved Severus, but that was one of the best orgasms he had in a long time. Before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep, not even bothering to clean the cum.

~~

Harry woke up to sunlight streaming in the windows. He felt his pleasantly aching muscles and smiled in remembrance. He truly felt sated. He forced himself into a sitting position and realized Lucius wasn't around.

Harry wasn't sure why he was surprised. He knew it would be strictly one night and he didn't expect them to cuddle, but he still felt a twinge in his heart. A door to the side opened and in walked Lucius, clad in only a towel, obviously coming out of a shower. He smirked at seeing Harry awake. As he reached the bed, he gripped Harry's messier—than—usual hair and they shared a deep kiss. Harry pressed closer and ended up being pushed into the bed by an overzealous blond. The towel soon disappeared as their passion came out.

Harry smirked. "You're going to get dirty again Lucius."

"Oh well."

Hands brushed nipples and cocks enlarged. The bedroom door opened and both turned to see two shocked faces, one quickly turning to anger. "FATHER! POTTER! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Severus remained silent.


End file.
